


Quarantine, Boring Things, And Some Twitter

by StuckInALoop



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Crangst, Depressed Peter Parker, F/F, Female Peter Parker, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I need therapy, I use penny as a coping mechanisim, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Penny Parker, Lesbian Relationship, Mostly Crack, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is Penny, Precious Peter Parker, Quarantine, Social Media, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter, Twitter Fic, Use of Slut/Whore in a demeaning manner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckInALoop/pseuds/StuckInALoop
Summary: Random twitter thing im probably not updating ever
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker - Freeform - Relationship, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	Quarantine, Boring Things, And Some Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Use of the word Slut and whore used in a demeaning way, some cursing
> 
> Edit: Idk why the @ are doing that I cant fix it

  
  
  


**Penny porker** _@UnluckyPenny ·Dec 1st- 11:34 PM_

Birth is a curse life is a prison and i wanna bail 

_92K Likes 49k Replies 10k Retweets_

|

 **You Know Who I Am** _@TonyStarkOfficial ·Dec 1 - 11:41 PM - Replying to @UnluckyPenny_

Penny no.

_93k Likes 32k Replies 43k Retweets_

|

**Penny porker** _@UnluckyPenny ·Dec 1 - 11:42 - Replying to @TonyStarkOfficial_

Penny yes

_89k Likes 21k replies 41k Retweets_

|

 **Liam** _@Liamwillswoth -Dec 2 - 12:34 AM - Replying to @TonyStarkOfficial & @UnluckyPenny_

Is no one gonna question why Tony Stark knows a random kid or?

_50k Likes 2k replies 93k retweets_

**____________________________________________________**

**Penny porker** _@UnluckyPenny ·Dec 3 - 4:32 PM -_

look @ _TonyStarkOfficial_ im famous _:D_

_98kK Likes 38k Replies 20k Retweets_

|

 **You Know who I Am** _@TonyStarkOfficial ·Dec 3 - 4:35 PM - Replying to @UnluckyPenny_

That you are Underoos.

_120k Likes 50k Replies 59k Retweets_

|

 **MJ** _@BlackDahlia ·Dec 3 - 4:40 PM - Replying to @UnluckyPenny & @TonyStarkOfficial _

I knew it.

_23 Likes 4 Replies 2 Retweets_

|

**Nedward** _@GuyInTheChair ·Dec 3 - 4:42 PM - Replying to @UnluckyPenny & @BlackDahlia _

Dude ! tony stark tweeted you!!!???!?

_18 Likes 0 Replies 0 Retweets_

_|_

**Penny Porker** _@UnluckyPenny ·Dec 3 - 4:45 PM- Replying to @BlackDahlia, @GuyInTheChair & @TonyStarkOfficial _

oops

_90k Likes 40k Replies 91k Retweets_

__________________________________________________

**Lilly** _@Blackwldowstan ·Dec 4 - 7:21 PM_

@ _UnluckyPenny_ Notice meeeee

_67k Likes 23k Replies 10k Retweets_

_|_

**Penny Porker** _@UnluckyPenny ·Dec 4 - 7:43 PM - Replying to @Blackwldowstan_

Omg hi! Noticed :DDD

_91k Likes 60k Replies 40k Retweets_

_|_

**Lilly** _@Blackwldowstan ·Dec 4, 7:45 PM - replying to @UnluckyPenny_

Omg Queen bee noticed me!! Hi penny!! I love you!

_81k Likes 45k Replies 43k Retweets_

_______________________________________________

**Penny Porker** _@UnluckyPenny ·Dec 6, 8:45 PM_

@ _Forehead_ and @ _MayParker_ had a date tonight and there are things i heard that my innocent ears can never unhear

_98k Likes 72k Replies 79k Retweets_

|

**You Know Who I Am** _@TonyStarkOfficial ·Dec 6 8:49 PM- Replying to @UnluckyPenny_

I never needed to know that.

_100k Likes 30k Replies 89k Retweets_

| 

**Penny Porker** _@UnluckyPenny ·Dec 6, 8:56 - Replying to @TonyStarkOfficial_

yeah i didn't either but if i have to suffer i'm taking you all down with me

_93k Likes 78k Replies 90k Retweets_

|

**May** _@MayParker ·Dec 6, 9:01 PM_

Penny!

_40k Likes 12k Replies 1k Retweets_

_________________________________________

**Penny Porker** _@UnluckyPenny ·Dec 7, 2:34 AM_

Dont fuck with me i have the power of god and anime on my side

_89k Likes 78k Replies 80k Retweets_

_|_

**You Know Who I Am** _@TonyStarkOfficial ·Dec 7, 2:39 AM - Replying to @UnluckyPenny_

Go to bed, Penny.

_90k Likes 34k Replies 12k Retweets_

_|_

**Penny Porker** _@UnluckyPenny ·Dec 7, 2:40 AM - Replying to @TonyStarkOfficial_

Youre not asleep 

_89k Likes 23k Replies 12k Retweets_

_|_

**You Know Who I Am** _@TonyStarkOfficial ·Dec 7, 2:42 AM - Replying to @UnluckyPenny_

I’m Ironman, you’re not.

_89k likes 78k Replies 24k Retweets_

______________________________________________

**Penny Porker** _@UnluckyPenny ·Dec 7, 3:42 PM_

@ _TonyStarkOfficial_ what should i do if ive been stabbed

_99.3k Likes 99k Replies 78k Retweets_

_|_

**You Know Who I Am** _@TonyStarkOfficial ·Dec 7, 3:45 PM - Replying to @UnluckyPenny_

What the fuck kid, where are you? I’m coming, you shouldn’t have been out!

_100k Likes 78k Replies 89k Retweets_

_|_

**Penny Porker** _@UnluckyPenny ·Dec 7, 3:49 PM- Replying to @TonyStarkOfficial_

Its chill the pain keeps me alive (~˘▾˘)~ 

_91k Likes 45k Replies 81k Retweets_

|

 **Nedward** _@GuyInTheChair ·Dec 7, 3:52 PM - Replying to @TonyStarkOfficial & @UnluckyPenny _

Wtf Penny are you okay? Im calling you

_33k Likes 10k Replies 2k Retweets_

|

 **Penny Porker** _@UnluckyPenny ·Dec 7, 3:57 PM -Replying to @GuyInTheChair & @TonyStarkOfficial _

Whos actually okay? 

_93k Likes 56k Replies 90k Retweets_

_|_

**Lexie** _@Kittybellestark ·Dec 7, 3:59 PM_

Mood

_32k Likes 2k Replies 23k Retweets_

__________________________________________

**You Know Who I Am** _@TonyStarkOfficial ·Dec 7, 4:12 PM_

Wow, I had a heart attack over a cut because someone decided to say they were stabbed.

That was great thank you so much.

_102k Likes 56k Replies 45k Retweets_

_____________________________________________

**Steve Rogers** _@CaptainSRogersOfficial ·Dec 8, 3:30 PM_

It’s not appropriate to talk to a minor like that. @ _TonyStarkOfficial_

_99k Likes 56k Replies 83k Retweets_

|

 **You Know Who I Am** _@TonyStarkOfficial ·Dec 8, 3:35 PM - Replying to @CaptainSRogers_

@ _UnluckyPenny_ is my intern. And fifteen (15), It’s disgusting that you would think of me in that way, Steve.

_89k Likes 47k Replies 98k Retweets_

___________________________________

 **Pepper Potts** _@PepperPottsCEO ·Dec 9, 4:30 PM_

I come back home from the Bahamas and see this, you all are a PR nightmare.

_100k Likes 34k Replies 25k Retweets_

_|_

**Penny Porker** _@UnluckyPenny ·Dec 9, 4:34 PM - Replying to @PepperPottsCEO_

sorry mrs mom :(

_43k Likes 19k Replies 80k Retweets_

_|_

**You Know Who I Am** _@TonyStarkOfficial ·Dec 9, 4:45 PM - replying to @PepperPottsCEO & @UnluckyPenny _

Sorry Pepper

_91k Likes 78k Replies 54k Retweets_

_________________________________________

**Clint Barton** _@Realslimshady ·Dec 10, 5:12 PM_

So, @ _TonyStarkOfficial_ when were you going to tell me you have a daughter? Y’know I’m a father too.

_60k Likes 45k Replies 70k Retweets_

_|_

**THOR** _@ASGARDIANGOD ·Dec 10, 5:16 - Replying to @Realslimshady_

YES ID LIKE TO MEET THE LITTLE STARK

_87k Likes 26k Replies 41k Retweets_

_|_

**_You Know Who I Am_** _@TonyStarkOfficial ·Dec 10, 5:23 PM - Replying to @Realslimshady, @ASGARDIANGOD_

She is not my daughter. She is my intern. And Thor turn cap lock off.

_101k Likes 23k Replies 54k Retweets_

_|_

**Penny Porker** _@UnluckyPenny ·Dec 10, 5:34 PM - Replying to @Realslimshady, @ASGARDIANGOD, @TonyStarkOfficial_

mr dad ಥ_ಥ why must you forsaken me so

_92k Likes 43k Replies 61k Retweets_

_|_

**Nat** _@AssAssin ·Dec 10, 5:43 PM - Replying to @Realslimshady, @ASGARDIANGOD, @TonyStarkOfficial, @UnluckyPenny_

Can’t hide her forever.

_90k Likes 23k Replies 65k Retweets_

_|_

**MJ** _@BlackDahlia ·Dec 10, 5:53 PM - Replying to @Realslimshady, @ASGARDIANGOD, @TonyStarkOfficial, @UnluckyPenny_

Irondad Confirmed.

_67k Likes 12k Replies 76k Retweets_

_|_

**Lexie** _@Kittybellestark ·Dec 10, 5:57_

**[Retweet]**

_12k Likes 5 Replies_

_|_

**Clint Barton** _@Realslimshady ·Dec 10, 5:59_

**[Retweet]**

_23k Likes 1k Replies_

_|_

**Bucky Barnes** _@Oldwolf ·Dec 10, 6:00_

**[Retweet]**

_24k Likes 993 Replies_

_|_

**Lilly** _@Blackwldowstan ·Dec 10, 6:03_

**[Retweet]**

_43 Likes 1 Replies_

_|_

**THOR** _@ASGARDIANGOD ·Dec 10, 6:05_

**[Retweet]**

_25k Likes 2k Replies_

_|_

**Nedward** _@GuyInTheChair ·Dec 10, 6:08_

**[Retweet]**

_40 Likes 0 Replies_

_______________________________________

**Penny Porker** _@UnluckyPenny ·Dec 11, 4:35 PM_

You may be wondering why im crying, and to that i will tell you.

Basically im apparently tony starks slut and whore! Yes you heard that right from Flash Thompsons mouth. i have slept with all the avengers to get them to reply to me because obviously im not an actual person with actual feelings.

NO i havent and id like everyone to stop saying that. i already have to deal with it at school not twitter too. Its frankly annoying i never asked to my ‘famous’ so please treat me with respect. I am a human and would like to be treated as such, if you dislike me fine but dont hate on me

Just leave and block me but dont call me a whore, words hurt more then you think. Especially calling someone such a demeaning word such as slut. I am a minor

**_[Picture of a tear-stained Penny parker, she's resting her cheek in her palm smiling despite the fact she looks ready to pass out or have a panic attack, cheeks red with plump lips and eyes a telltale sign she’d been crying]_ **

_102k Likes 97k Replies 98k Retweets_

_|_

**Flash** _@ironmanstan ·Dec 11, 4:38 - replying to @UnluckyPenny_

Your only mad cause you got caught otherwise youd still be on Daddy Starks lap

_3 Likes 70k Replies 0 Retweets_

_|_

**You Know Who I Am** _@TonyStarkOfficial ·Dec 11, 4:45 PM - replying to @ironmanstan, @UnluckyPenny_

I don’t know who the fuck you are, but you do not have the right to talk to Penny like that. Who taught you manners? It is disgusting that you would be insinuating that. she is fifteen, A MINOR, and if you ever talk to her again I will personally make sure you never get a career. I will ruin your life before it can ever begin.

_128k Likes 89k Replies 98k Retweets_

_|_

**Flash** _@ironmanstan ·Dec 11, 4:49 PM - replying to @TonyStarkOfficial, @UnluckyPenny_

Omg Iron man responded to me!

_2 Likes 5k Replies 0 Retweets_

_|_

**You Know Who I Am** _@TonyStarkOfficial ·Dec 11, 5:00 Pm_

I’ll do a lot more then respond to you if you ever look at Penny again.

_92k Likes 90k Replies 89k Retweets_

_|_

**Pepper Potts** _@PepperPottsCEO ·Dec 11, 5:12_

Please don’t ever contact @ _UnluckyPenny_ again, I will be contacting your school to get you separate classes. 

I don’t know who you are but the words you have been calling Penny are downright awful, and the things you have been insinuating are the utmost fowl. I will be in contact with your parents to find a suitable punishment, for now though, you will avoid Penny at all times

_87k Likes 43k Replies 87k Retweets_

_|_

**Lexie** _@Kittybellestark ·Dec 11, 5:21_

I don’t think Flash is ever going to show his face again.

_23k Likes 9k Replies 12k Retweets_

____________________________________

_Tony Stark Added_ **_Penny Parker_ ** _And_ **_Pepper Potts_ ** _to the chat_

**_Mrs Mom:_ **You okay hon? That was a lot to unpack there.

**_Pen:_ **Of course im always fine arnt i?

**_Mr Dad:_ **Just because you pretend to be doesn’t mean you are. Common Pen you can tell us.

**_Mrs Mom:_ **Wanna come over?

**_Pen:_ **if i can? 

**_Mr Dad:_ **Of course! I’ll send Happy

**_Pen:_ ** thanks guys ily

**_Mrs Mom:_ **You’re welcome. We love you too.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
